


Bonding Moments

by InquisitorBull



Series: Smutty Kenka Oneshots [2]
Category: Kenka Banchou Otome (Anime)
Genre: Birth Control, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gentleman in the streets, Implied Size Difference, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, freak between the sheets, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorBull/pseuds/InquisitorBull
Summary: He was a cuddly dragon who adored his family and would do anything to protect them.But when it came to his newly discovered sister, he found himself pushing the boundaries.





	Bonding Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this fic is made up in terms of story, I don't know what happens passed Episode 10, so don't be afraid of spoilers.
> 
> I don't condone incest outside of fiction in any way.

It was weeks after it was revealed that Hikaru was in fact _not_ Hikaru, but instead his long lost little sister, that Houou found himself frustrated and deep in thought. Despite his normally cool demeanour, the man was tensed up and troubled. All day he had walked around school like this, swatting away students with a smooth back hand who had wanted to fight him for his place, not giving them a second thought. Why was he like this? Well, his thoughts were on the new addition to his family...

And how they weren't _bonding enough_.

When he'd found out the truth about her identity, he'd mentally kicked himself for not knowing sooner, but he'd been blind with happiness that maybe his little brother was finally getting into the spirit of kicking some ass. Houou hadn't been disappointed at the truth however, he gained a little sister who he could train to kick ass, and his brother could be free to do whatever he desired without being unhappy, it was a win-win. However lately, he'd been struggling in finding a chance to talk to Hinako, but every time he tried, she was challenged to a fight or dragged away by her bros. After pacing enough, he looked out the window of the messy hall he was standing in and made a firm resolution, he would do what everyone did at this school and ambush her for some bonding time.

\--

After grabbing three bags of junk food from the corner store, he had gotten to their apartment and managed to sweet talk his brother and Haruo out of the apartment. His brothers handler was more than pleased with the idea of family bonding, and dragged a cursing Hikaru out while Houou closed the door behind them. _Finally_ , he thought, _time to surprise Hinako_. Putting the snacks on the living room table, he dipped through the rooms before finding hers, door closed with gentle music playing in the background. Giving a firm knock, he waited a moment before her lovely face peered through the crack of the open door, shock on her face.

"Eh, Senpai, what are you doing here?" She spoke out, opening the door further and stepping out. 

Scooping her up in a big bear hug, he twirled her around as she squeaked against his neck, struggling slightly before he put her down on her feet and replying. "Please, call me onii-chan or Houou if you're not comfortable yet! I'm here for some needed bonding, I haven't been able to get a hold of you for weeks."

Her face instantly fell and he felt a tinge of guilt at the sight. "I'm sorry, Houou.. I'm still getting used to having a family and-", he cut her off with another hug, pulling her in close but in a much gentler way. "Don't feel guilty, Hinako, I didn't mean for it to come off like that, but tonight will change everything! We're going to have a good old fashioned movie night!" He gave her shoulder a rough squeeze before bounding over to the sofa and turning on the smart TV. He felt her small frame dip into the sofa beside him as he moved on to struggling with the overly complicated remote, and spent what felt like a solid five minutes on it before he felt her hand over his, moving to grab the offending object.

"Here, Houou, let me do it, it was made to be annoying but I think I have it figured out." With that, she went to work putting on Netflix while he sat there with a completely frozen mind, with his thoughts still back on her hand on his. Her movements to begin pulling snacks out of the bags woke him back up and he moved to turn off the lights in the living room, leaving them in the dark with only the light of the television there to illuminate them. 

It took them a solid half an hour of constant scrolling through movies before they found a Korean movie they could both agree on, Train to Busan. It was supposed to be a horror movie and he had a hopeful thought that he could protect his little sister while she curled up to him in fear. It was an hour into the movie when the tables had completely turned on the two of them. He found himself with his face buried in her neck, screams of zombies coming from the television as the small girl struggled to contain her laughter, their legs propped up on the table and curled together as she pat his back gently, chest shaking in contained giggles.

After a few more minutes of his overdramatic quivering, she finally let out the laughter, her voice ringing through the air as tears came to her eyes. Pulling his face from her neck, he looked down at the girl and with a huff, grabbed her legs and waist and threw her down on the sofa so she was lying down, still laughing. "Ehh, you think this is so funny Hi-na-ko? I'll give you something to laugh about." With that, he brought his hands up the side of her shirt and began tickling her bare sides until she was struggling and crying out under him. 

"Houou!! Ho-Houou no please, mercy!" She cried out between heaved breaths and fits of laughter, trying to escape from his hold but failing completely. Once he'd felt she'd been adequately punished, he stopped his assault and simply held her bare sides in his hands, waiting for her to calm down and wipe the tears from her eyes. "Now you know better than to mess with me", he stated, grinning down at her as she smiled up at him with watery eyes. They remained like this for a moment, the sounds of the movie lost to their ears behind them as he slowly began rubbing her sides, reveling in the feel of her soft skin and analyzing every tiny bruise or scratch from her fights. It wasn't until he felt her legs tighten around his waist that he realized he'd lost himself in her feel and skin, looking back up at her eyes.

He was unable to make it out fully but he'd noticed a darker tone to her cheeks from the light of the television, and he let out a shaky sigh. "Sorry, I didn't.. didn't mean to just start um..", he stuttered out, unable to find a way to make it seem like he wasn't holding her down and running his hands over her like he was. "No, it's alright.. really it's.. it's okay", she replied, hands moving to rest on top of his as they both paused for a moment, neither having the willpower to shift their situation back to a point of innocence. After what felt like minutes but was really seconds, he continued to gently run his calloused palms along her stomach and sides. One of his hands dipped down to rest on her leg and _lord, how had he not noticed she was wearing shorts_. 

While the hand on her leg began working its way along her skin, his other hand pushed forward to uncharted territory and dipped up under her shirt and along her back, his eyes never leaving hers even as she tilted her chest up to give his hand space. After a few moments of exploring, a light in his head finally clicked and he gave a deep growl, glaring down at her, his gaze heated as he pretended to be angry. "No bra, Hinako? Tsk tsk", he huffed out as his hand drifted back out from her back to her stomach, looking down at the girl. "It's.. I'm.. It's because I'm at home.. it's more.. comfortable." Shaking his head, he growled again and gripped the front of her shirt, pulling it up as she gasped under him, allowing him to see her cute little bare breasts. "I don't want to hear it.. first I have this enticing cute sister and now I find out she doesn't wear a bra at home.. what happens if you have boys over hm? Like your little friends. This is unacceptable.."

Ignoring her stuttering protests, he bit down on the skin on top of her right nipple, nibbling down and marking the area until it was thoroughly bruised. His eyes flicked back up to her as she looked down at him, face thoroughly red and breathing uneven. Dipping his lips down he began sucking on her nipple, getting it nice and firm beneath his tongue before moving onto the other. Once he was satisfied with his work, he pulled her shirt off with her help, throwing it to the other side of the room. "Naughty little Hinako, _so tempting_ , tell me, do you not wear underwear either? Do you make yourself completely vulnerable while you're at home?" He grinned down at her as she held onto the couch, clearly worked up.

"I.. I swear Houou, I.. I wear underwear while I'm hom-", cutting her off, he dipped both his hands down to her waist, "I'll have to check and make sure, can't have my naughty sister prancing around without underwear." Grabbing her pajama shorts, he roughly pulled them down her legs to reveal her polkadot panties and tossed the shorts somewhere off with her shirt. "Look at that, you just love being cute hm? You're so strong but so cute. Did you know I was coming?" He grinned down at her, watching her close her legs as she spoke out, "I didn't.. didn't know.. they were the only ones that were clean." His gaze softened as he bent down to lean his forehead against hers, smiling. "Here you are with only panties on and I haven't even kissed you yet.. what a terrible big brother.."

Leaning down, he gently kissed her, however a twinge of fear was still left inside of him, leaving him scared of deepening the kiss in case she would reject him. After a few seconds, he felt her roughly push her lips against his, whining low in her throat. Houou grinned against her sweet lips as he licked her bottom lip, hinting to her exactly what he wanted. Giving in quickly, he pushed his tongue into her mouth to rub against hers, both of them beginning to pant against each others lips as hot smacking echoed in the empty room, his confident lips working against her more amateur movements. When they both could no longer breathe, they pulled apart and held each other close, laughing lightly to themselves before he pulled away from her, hand dipping down to her stomach.

"I wonder of my sweet, cute little Hinako is as bothered as I am," he thought aloud, hand dipping down as he pushed her legs open with his waist and began rubbing his fingers against her clothed crotch, the girl under him trying to hold back her moans. "God you're soaked.. mm.. this pair is thoroughly dirty now as well.. but as long as I'm here you won't be needing these anyways." With a grin, he pulled her up by her leg with one hand and pulled down her panties with his other hand, keeping her legs spread wide for him when she tried to instinctively close them. "Look at you.. shaved and fresh.. you're really testing my patience Hinako, not everyone has my level of self control," he spoke out with stuttered breaths, his pants uncomfortably tight around his crotch as he licked his lips.

"Please.. please Houou.. I want... I want.." she tried to speak as she gulped, wetting her slightly dry throat from all of her heavy breathing, "what? What do you want little Hinako? Use your words," he teased back at her. "I want you to be.. be naked too.. please.. I don't want to be the only one." He shivered as he leaned down and took her lips again in another hot kiss before pulling back and speaking, "anything for you, sweet girl." Pulling away from her body slightly, he pulled off his tank top, his muscles shown off in the light of the neglected television, movie now off. Moving down to his belt, he quickly pulled it off, followed by his restricting pants, all three items being thrown elsewhere. He only paused at his boxers when he saw her heated gaze looking down at his crotch, the tent visible as he was rock hard. "Mm... come here Hinako, it won't bite.." he cooed out to her as she slowly leaned up and moved towards him, face right in front of his crotch.

Reaching into his boxers, he gripped his length and pulled it out along with his balls, gently stroking the base of his length as he watch Hinako study him, giving her a moment to explore with her eyes. After a few moments of precum gently dribbling from the head, she licked her lips and looked up at him, "it's bigger than.. than I've seen in any health class." Grinning down at her, he put his free hand around the back of her neck and gently stroked the sensitive area. "That is _very_ pleasing to hear," he replied, hips moving forward as he kept speaking, "want a little taste?" Her eyes flickered from his cock back up to his eyes as she bit her bottom lip and replied, "I've never um.. I've never even touched one." 

He shivered again, feeling the hairs on his skin raise as he growled low in his throat and spoke, "I'll teach you, it's easy.. just don't bite." Rolling her eyes, she put both of her hands on his waist to steady himself before leaning forward and taking an experimental lick along the head, moving her head back to take in the taste of his precum. "It doesn't.. it doesn't taste bad at all," she spoke. Laughing out loud, he brought his free hand that wasn't on her neck to her cheek, gently stroking his thumb along the skin, "keep going sweet girl.. suck it." It took her a few moments before she confidently opened her mouth and gently pulled him into her mouth, getting his head in before stopping and hesitating at the sounds of his moaning. "Fuck don't.. don't stop, take more, take as much as.. as you can but don't push yourself baby." 

She continued to work him into her mouth, only able to reasonably take half in before she had to stop. Panting, he tried to keep his composure so he wouldn't hurt her but had the overwhelming urge to fuck her mouth, which he relayed to her. "I'm going to.. I'm going to move for you baby, tap my waist if it's too much." Feeling her nod around his cock, he slowly began fucking into her mouth, never going past the point where she was comfortable and being very careful to keep mind of her breathing. After a couple brutally pleasurable moments, he began moving faster and faster, the wet noises coming from her mouth goading him on. He felt his stomach slowly tightening and stopped abruptly, pulling out of her mouth and sitting back, trying to relax himself as she panted and licked her lips.

"Why'd you stop?" She finally huffed out, crawling forward and sinking into his chest, both of their arms wrapping around each other. "I'll cum in your mouth next time, but I didn't want to this time," he replied, rubbing her back gently as he laid down, pulling her to lay on his chest. "Next time?" She blushed down at him, trying to contain her smile. "Next time," he agreed, still rock hard under her as he gripped her waist and pulled her up so she was sitting over his face. "What are you doing? This fe-feels weird, why are you..." she spoke out, blushing hard at her exposure. "Relax Hinako.. I'm going to take good care of you."

Pulling her down to sit on his face, he opened his mouth and swiped his tongue along her length, taking in her sweet taste. Hinako replied in kind with gripping his hair and moaning out into the empty apartment, trying to move her hips away in surprise at the abnormal feeling. This movement was met with resistance however as he pulled her back and held onto her tight. He growled out, "don't move.. you taste so good.. I need more Hinako", and with that, he continued attacking her cunt with his tongue, rubbing her clit and labia manora before attacking further inside her. His tongue wiggled its away slightly past her vaginal lips, fucking his tongue in as she screamed out in pleasure above him, no doubt alerting the other apartment inhabitants, but he could care less. The tugging of his hair got rougher and rougher as he couldn't control himself, jaw soaked in her juice as he gulped down her taste.

Moments later, he heard her stuttering out something incomprehensible before he felt a tightening around his tongue, grinning as she came into his mouth and onto his lips. Holding her tight to keep her from wiggling too much in her ecstasy, he drank her down and continued gently licking as her body began relaxing and she was no longer shaking. Moving her back, to his lap, he sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, the girl panting and grasping onto him, which he responded to by holding her tight and rubbing his hands along her back. After a few relaxing minutes, he dipped down and gently kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips before pulling back and gently stroking her cheek. "Are you alright, Hinako? Did I hurt you?" He spoke, gauging her level of comfort. "I'm alright.. that was.. that was amazing," she replied, curling into him further. Sighing in relief, he continued gently running his fingers through her short hair before speaking again, "if you want to stop.. we have to stop now. I _need_ you Hinako, and if you don't stop me now, I'm going to fuck you until we break this sofa."

It took her a few moments before she silently replied by wiggling her hips on his lap, his length slipping between her legs and rubbing along her still thoroughly soaked cunt. Grunting in response, Houou grabbed onto her ass roughly with both hands and lifted her up, shifting them both until he was laying flat on the sofa and she was above him, ready to be impaled down on his cock. "Are you sure, Hinako? Are you positive? There's no going back," he offered her again, not wanting her to do anything she would regret in the future despite how the alternative would leave him with a heavy set of blue balls. "Stop worrying Houou, if it's with you, I know I'll be fine," she smiled down at him, reassuring him as he grinned and replied, "alright.. we'll start with you on top, sweet girl, I want you to take the beginning at your own pace."

Pushing her hips down, he let out a loud groan as she began impaling herself down on him, working herself down inch by inch slowly as he comforted her by stroking her sides. It was a few minutes before she was finally completely full, hymen broken and everything. In the few minutes that followed, the air was filled with his gentle reassurances and both of their heavy breathing. Her silence was finally broken when she put her hand on her stomach and spoke out, "I feel so.. full, Houou. It feels right." He wanted to reply something along the lines of _no other man will fill you like this_ but all he could do was grit his teeth and struggle not to fuck up into her like a wild animal. As much as he wanted to ruin her, he wanted to protect her, she was so quickly filling up holes in his life he never knew he needed.

After another few brutal moments, she slowly began moving back and forth on him, slipping half his length out before fucking back down on it. His hands slipped back and gripped her ass as she kept going, setting a steady pace for the both of them as he kept his hips locked to the sofa, not willing to risk hurting her. "That's it baby.. good girl fuck.. good girl, keep going.. fuck that little.. cunt... s'hot... and so _tight_ sweet girl," he groaned out, thoughts spilling out of his mouth as she moaned and chanted his name above him, wet noises prominent between them as he moved one hand from tightly gripping her ass to rubbing her clit. His motion brought on her tightening up as she fucked herself on him, causing him to let out a choked noise and grab her hips. He roughly shoved them both, never leaving her tight heat as he pushed her back so she was laying down and he was on top of her.

Before she could even say a word, he leaned up and gripped her hips, roughly fucking himself into her with a growl followed by several smaller growls and rough noises. Her moans and chanting turned into soft screams, his balls slapping as he took her hard against the cushions. After a few minutes of this rough pace, he grabbed her left leg and pulled it up on his shoulder, her other leg dangling off the sofa as she was forced slightly onto her side. After he established this new position, he continued to take her in a fashion he could only akin to being an animal in heat. "That's it.. fuck yes Hinako, you look so good like this, getting fucked.. god you're tight, so fucking tight for _me_. All mine, mine, _mine, mine_."

His words pushed her further and further over the edge as she tightened hard around him and came on his cock, Houou never stopping to let her relax as he fucked himself down into her, on the brink of his own orgasm. "I'm going to fill you, Hinako, gonna cum in you so much you're never going to want to be empty again. Gonna look so good with my cum dripping out of you.. fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck." Unable to hold back, he gripped her leg and right shoulder hard, shoving into her and holding himself still as he emptied himself inside of her, so much so that it was dripping out from between them and onto his boxers. Her cries and his panting died down as he readjusted them to a more comfortable position, pulling out and gently stroking her cheek and hair.

Once they were both relaxed, they curled into each other, grinning and giving gentle little kisses filled with adoration and the promise of something more. They would talk about the possible consequences later but for tonight, it wasn't even a topic on their mind. This was interrupted however when, a few moments later, he shot up and began freaking out. "Hinako I wasn't even thinking, I'm so so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking and I did it against your will. I swear I'll take responsibility, we'll get married and move somewhere nice an-" he was interrupted when Hinako put her palm over his mouth, "do you mean when you came inside me?" He nodded, puppy dog eyes looking down into her amused ones as she moved her hand away. "Houou, I'm on _birth control_ , it was mandatory at the orphanage." 

Sighing in relief, he pulled her into his arms and laid them back down. "Oh thank god.. not that I wouldn't marry you, just right now would be bad you kn-", he was interrupted with her hand over his mouth again. "Houou.. relax.." she spoke out, moving her hand away again to rest on her chest, her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh. A few minutes later however, he grabbed her by the waist and stood up, pulling her legs around his waist and carrying her over to her bedroom. 

"Time for round two!" He called out to no one in particular, chuckling as the girl struggled against him.

"Houou! Already? Come on!" Hinako argued as he kicked the door behind them, "Houou! Hououuuu!"

He'd have her several times more that night before he had his fill.

**Author's Note:**

> Is he OOC? I DON'T KNOW OK. But actual teddy bear Houou seems accurate to me.
> 
> And actual sex freak Houou seems just as accurate.
> 
> Also I didn't look over it too much for spelling mistakes, as it's 2am at the time of posting and idk if after all that smut, I have the heart to keep going. I'll check it over in the morning/afternoon/evening, whenever I wake up.


End file.
